Not What I thought
by KittyCatKate
Summary: Harry thought he was supposed to defeat Voldemort. He thought he knew who he was. But when he starts having weird dreams, he starts to doubt what he knows. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: What is real, or not?

**AN: I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I know I said it would be up soon, but that didn't happen. I don't have a legitimate reason either. I do want to inform you all** **that this won't be updated as frequently as 'Don't Accept Defeat'. This was more of a side project. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this, and wait until next chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts. Those belong to J.K Rowling and Square Enix/Disney respectivly.**

 _Chapter One: What is real, or not?_

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed, gasping in a few breaths. Turning his head, he saw Ron and the Weasly twins snoring away and remembered where he was, Grimmauld's Place. He sighed and flopped back onto his bed. ' _Another weird dream'_ he thought. He never remembered _ever_ seeing a spiky brown haired boy, or a place with islands and he never saw that in any of the shows that Dudley watched. He shook his head and got up, walking out of the bedroom.

Being careful not to annoy the portrait of his Godfather's mother as to not wake the whole house up, he made his way to the kitchen. When he got there, he opened a cupboard and searched for a cup that at least looked useable. After a tiring search he found one. Then he walked to the sink and he filled it up with water and slowly drank from it, thinking about his weird dreams. "Harry?" someone asked behind him. He jumped and pointed his wand at who snuck up on him, only to see his Godfather, Sirius.

"Sirius! Don't do that!" he yelled in mock annoyance and lowered his wand. Sirius shook his head and Harry asked, "What are you doing up?'

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I should be asking you that," he said in disapproval. Harry looked down.

"Couldn't sleep. Had a weird dream," he murmured. Sirius looked at him in surprise and worry.

"Was it Voldemort?" he asked. Harry looked down at the table, not so thirsty anymore. Voldemort was a terrible wizard. When he started the war, if you opposed him, you died. When his mother was pregnant with him, his parents went into hiding. A year after he was born, Voldemort found out where they were and killed them. When he tried to kill Harry, his spell backfired and destroyed his body. Thenn the wizarding community hailed him their savoir and granted him the title, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived. He hated the fame and the expectations that came along with it.

Harry had a few times where he fought against Voldemort, or at least, parts of him. His most recent one was actually about a month ago. His school was hosting this tournament and he had to compete, even though he didn't enter. The last task was that all the competitors had to find the Triwizard cup in a giant maze. Harry and another competitor, Cedric, found the cup. Both of them didn't want to win, so they both grabbed the cup. They were supposed to be teleported back to the entrance of the maze, but they didn't go there.

Instead, they went to a graveyard, where a follower of Voldemort killed Cedric. The follower, who was Peter Pettigrew, took Harry's blood and revived Voldemort. Harry and Voldemort both dueled each other, but Harry was able to grab the portkey and Cedric's body.

When he got back to the entrance of the maze, he announced that Voldemort was back. Almost no one believed him besides a select few.

But Harry wasn't stupid, oh no. He knew there was a reason that Voldemort had such an interest in him, and that Dumbledore didn't want to tell him.

Harry shook his head. "No, it wasn't." Sirius sighed in relief. "It was really strange though. Either I have a really creative imagination, or it has something to do with me," he told his Godfather.

Sirius sighed and looked Harry straight in the eye. "If you want, you can tell me," he said.

Harry felt touched. Sirius was like a father to him. And he didn't demand to know, like Dumbledore or anyone else. He was about to reply when Mrs. Weasly walked in. "Oh! Harry, Sirius good morning. I didn't expect to see you up," she said smiling to the both of them.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasly," he said back to her. Sirius sighed. He was so close to getting Harry to open up a bit more to him.

"Oh nonsense Harry, you know to call me Molly," she said, waving him off. He nodded and she turned around. He could see she was exhausted.

"Mrs- um, Molly, mind if I help you cook breakfast?" he asked her.

She looked at him surprised, but smiled and nodded. "I would like that dear."

* * *

Harry scowled at his food. The past few nights, he kept having dreams about that Sora kid. It annoyed him to no end because everyone Sora met and everywhere he'd go, Harry felt this sense of nostalgia. So far, Sora had met Donald Duck and Goofy. He learned what Sora's weapon was, the Keyblade and what Heartless were. The white haired boy's name was actually Riku, and for some reason, was working with darkness. After awhile, Sora learned that Ansem was controlling Riku's body and tried to open the 'Door to Darkness'. Sora turned into a Heartless to save his friend, but she brought him back. But what really annoyed him was that he couldn't figure out that girl's name! Every time someone was going to say it, the dream switched. What he did know was that it started with a K. But still, he felt as if he should know it! He stabbed his meat violently with his fork in frustration.

Ron looked at him in concern. "Jeez mate, what did the poor meat do to you?" he asked.

Harry didn't look at him; he just played with his beans. "Nothing," he replied.

"Are you sure you're okay Harry?" Hermione asked.

He nodded at her, grinning. "Just peachy." He looked back at his food. _Just peachy? When do I say that?_ He thought.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. They were worried about Harry. He had been acting different. Sometimes he would walk with his hands behind his head, which he had never done, or when a usual person should be down in the dumps, he was completely fine. He was starting to act like a completely different person, and that really concerned them.

Lupin sighed and let his copy of the Daily Prophet fall onto the table. "There hasn't been any moves from the death eaters, I wonder why they haven't attacked yet?"

"I don't know. But something is keeping them at bay," Moody said with a scowl. He really didn't like when he didn't know things.

Sirius turned to Harry, and saw him fixated on his food. "What do you think Harry?" he asked.

Harry kept looking at his food, thinking about his answer. Everyone watched, wondering what the boy-who-lived would say. "I think they're smart," he eventually said. Everyone gasped. Why would he say such a thing?!

"What do you mean about that Harry?' Hermione asked.

"Think about it. If there were so many attacks from them, the ministry would start to question if Voldemort is really back. By laying low, we're getting a bad reputation from everyone, lowering our chance of getting ready for a war," he told them. He noticed it was quiet and he looked up from his plate. Everyone was staring at him. "What? Did I do something?" he asked.

Slowly, a grin broke out on Sirius's face. "Wow Harry. That's some good thinking. You could help us in the Order," he said.

Molly broke out of her shock. "Absolutely not!" she yelled in outrage.

"Well why not? You shouldn't be deciding his decisions," Sirius yelled back, ticked off.

"He's a child Sirius, this is war we're talking about! He shouldn't experience that!" she yelled.

Harry rose from his chair. His bangs were covering his eyes. His knuckles were white from clutching his hands too hard. "Excuse me," he said, walking off upstairs.

His friends and godfather watched him go in worry. "I'll go get him," Sirius said, sighing.

Harry walked into a random room, where he was sure no one would find him. What Molly said really ticked him off. It wasn't that she said he was a child, he just _felt_ like he's experienced things more than a fifteen year old should.

Harry heard a _thump_ noise and he looked at where it came from in confusion. He saw a chest rattling around. Then, Harry realized in fear what it was, a boggart. A creature that will turn into your worst fear, and he was sure it would change from a dementor after what happened this year. However, it changed into something he did not expect.

In front of him, were his friends. Ron, Hermione and even Sirius. Sirius walked forward and snarled, reminding him of Snape. "You're just a _Nobody!"_ he yelled, saying _nobody_ like it left a bad taste in his mouth. Harry didn't know why, but when He heard him say that, it felt like a knife in his chest.

"Harry!" he heard Sirius yell except instead in front of him, it was behind him, and the door slammed open, but his mind didn't really register it. He felt so tired, so he closed his eyes, but before he fell unconscious he saw a pair of blue eyes.

* * *

Hermione sighed. "Did you notice something off about Harry?" she asked.

"I have. Sometimes, Harry acts like a completely different person," Lupin said.

Ron was about to say something when they heard Sirius yell, "You're just a _Nobody!"_ They looked at each other in confusion, wondering why Sirius would ever say that, but when Sirius yelled again, he yelled "Harry!" in fear. They all bolted out of their seats.

After many of them tripping in their haste to get to harry, they found a door open wide. They rushed in and saw most of Harry's friends, all saying something along the lines of, "You're a Nobody! You don't have a heart!" to an unconscious Harry.

Lupin jumped in front of Harry and Sirius and the boggart turned into the full moon. He yelled, "riddikulus!" The full moon turned into a balloon and flew back in the chest.

"Harry? Harry!" Sirius yelled franticly, trying to wake Harry up, but it didn't work. A bit of sweat was forming on Harry's forehead.

Moody turned to a shocked Molly. "Molly, floo call Dumbledore," he ordered. She nodded and ran down stairs. He turned back to Sirius. "Pick the boy up and place him on a bed.''

Sirius nodded and picked up Harry who was a bit too skinny for his age, and ran to his room. When he placed Harry on his bed, the boy looked… worried. When you sleep you should look peaceful, but not Harry. It looked like he had a lot of problems on his shoulders. It worried Sirius. He didn't want his pup to fight in a war.

* * *

Dumbledore appeared in a flash of bright green fire. He looked around to see everyone's solemn expressions. "What happened?" he asked in worry.

Hermione looked at the headmaster. "Harry reacted badly when he encountered a boggart," she told him.

He put on his twinkling grandfather eyes act. "Well I'm sure after what happened this year, he would have a traumatic boggart. But I'm sure Mr. Potter is fine," he said. He expected everyone to relax, believing his words, but they just seemed to make them worry more.

"The thing is Professor," Hermione said, looking him in the eye. "We're sure his boggart had nothing to do with You-know-… Voldemort."

He looked at her confused. On the inside, he was frustrated. _This experience could help me get more close to the boy. He needs my guidance. If this is something out of my expertise, he will believe I'm not suitable to look up too._ "Whatever do you mean?" he asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Well, Molly and Sirius were having an argument. We asked his opinion on why he thinks the death eaters aren't attacking. He said it makes sense. By lying low, we're getting a bad reputation and it's hard to get ready for the war. Sirius said he would be good Order material, but Molly fought against it, saying he was a child and shouldn't be involved in wars. Harry left the room and Sirius went after him. After awhile we heard Sirius say, 'You're just a Nobody!' We were confused but then we heard him yell 'Harry!' We ran upstairs to help and found out that it was a boggart of Sirius who said you're just a nobody. The boggart was also couple of Harry's friends who all said something along the same lines. I jumped in front of it and got rid of it. We brought Harry to a bed, but he's still unconscious," Lupin summarized for him. Dumbledore was frowning inside. Harry was able to realize why the death eaters were not attacking. And he didn't get why the boggart turned into that.

"What I want to know is why did our boggart selves say he didn't have a heart. I mean, Harry would be dead if he didn't have a heart," Ron said.

"Me too Ron,'' Hermione sighed. "Me too…

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and looked around himself. Everywhere he looked, there was darkness. The only light that showed off was the one that shined off of Harry's body. He felt alone and a bit… scared. "Hello?! Anyone?!" he called out.

He sighed, thinking that no one would answer him, when someone answered, "Hello?"

He frowned. The voice that answered him sounded familiar. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Me? I'm Kairi," she said, introducing herself.

"Kairi," he murmured. Even this girl's name sounded familiar. "Wait, I know you. You're that girl he likes," Harry exclaimed, referring to Sora.

"Who?" Kairi asked. "Please, a name!" she begged.

"I'm Harry," he replied, thinking she was talking about himself.

"Alright, Harry," she said. "But, can you give me his name?"

Harry was about to reply when another voice interrupted, "You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, _Kairi_ ," the voice laughed sarcastically.

"Huh?" both Harry and Kairi asked in confusion.

The other voice sighed. "Okay, I guess I can give you a hint. It starts with an S," it said.

Harry smiled. He knew who the voice was. It was Sora. He was going to say something to the boy, when the darkness he was in started glowing. He covered his eyes with his arms, trying to block it out. He then heard a voice calling, _"Harry, wake up!"_

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes and tried not to groan. He was so close to getting some answers. He heard moment to his left and Sirius saying, "Go inform everyone Harry woke up!" to someone. The person's footsteps left the room and thundered downstairs.

"Sirius?" Harry croaked out. His throat felt a bit dry, like he didn't use it in awhile, which he guessed he hadn't.

Sirius summoned a cup and added water to it. "Drink this. You've been asleep for awhile," he informed him, handing Harry the cup.

Harry drank the water. It felt great against his dry throat. "How long was I out for?" he asked.

"About a day," Sirius answered. Harry nodded. After all those dreams he had, and that… meeting with Sora and Kairi, he had to have been out for a while. "Gave all of us a right scare," Sirius said.

"Sorry," Harry apologized, rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

Sirius sighed. "Want to get something to eat?" he asked. Harry nodded and stood up, thankful for the change in topic, and followed his godfather out the door.

They walked down the creaky staircase to the kitchen. Sirius stood a bit in front of Harry, blocking him from the view of everyone in the noisy kitchen. Everyone quieted when they saw the man. "Don't bombard him with questions. He just woke up," he told them firmly. They nodded, though a few were reluctant.

Harry slowly walked into the crowded room. He saw everyone staring at him, and it made him fidget a bit. He rubbed his sweaty hands together, sighing, and looked at them. "Go on, ask what you want."

All of them started talking; it was hard to understand them. Harry felt a little insecure, knowing it was because of him that everyone was asking these questions. Then Dumbledore yelled, "Quiet!" Everyone quieted, looking at him. He looked at Harry, his eyes twinkling. "I think what we want to know is why your fear is your friends saying you're a Nobody."

Harry looked down. So they saw his boggart... "I don't know," he replied. And he was being honest. In his dreams, he'd never heard of a Nobody, and even before the dreams he didn't know.

"Harry, do you know why you passed out after seeing the boggart?" Hermione asked. This one, Harry knew. The whole time he was asleep, he was having those visions and that meeting with Sora and Kairi. But for some reason, he felt like he didn't want to tell anyone. He shook his head.

Most of them sighed, but Sirius spoke up, "Enough about that. Are you hungry Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded and sat down. Molly placed a plate in front of him and he started eating. He felt everyone staring at him reluctantly, but he pretended he didn't notice. He sighed. He really wanted some answers.


	2. DISCONTINUED

Hey guys. Unfortunately, this is not an update.

I regret to inform you that ' _Not What I Thought'_ will be discontinued. When I first created this, I wasn't really thinking straight. I hadn't thought it through, and I didn't even know where I was going with it. It's bugged me for months because I'm still getting notifications for it.

I knew this wouldn't be continued, but I kept putting off this note. I'm sorry, but this had to be done.

I hope you aren't all too sad. Until next time~

-Kate


End file.
